A conventional technique is known in which different raw material resins are mixed to obtain a resin composition (polymer blend, polymer alloy) having synergistic properties exceeding their respective properties.
For example, studies have been made to obtain a resin composition having a single phase (uniformly-mixed single phase) by uniformly mixing two or more compatible raw material resins.
Further, various techniques have been studied to obtain, even when two or more raw material resins having poor compatibility are mixed, a resin composition having two or more phases (e.g., a continuous phase and a dispersed phase) and synergistic properties exceeding the properties of the raw material resins. As such techniques, those disclosed in the following Patent Literatures 1 to 3 are known.